This invention relates generally to connectors, and in particular to a connector which fits into a boss for uses such as connecting headlamp adjustors to a reflector inside a headlamp assembly, securing wiring, such as wiring running through the interior or engine compartment of an automobile, or many other applications where a cost-efficient, easily installed connector is needed to support or secure an object in place. The improved push-in connector can be used effectively with many types of ball studs, with various items that include a shaft portion, or for securing one or more wires or other objects in place.
Pivotable spherical joints, commonly referred to as ball joints, include a ball stud engaged in a socket. Such joints have a wide variety of applications where a pivotable connection between two parts is desirable. For example, they may be used in many types of linear actuators and have been found to be particularly useful in automotive lamp assemblies. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,133, automotive lamp assemblies used as headlights typically comprise several basic parts: a support frame, a reflector, a lens, a bulb, and one or more adjusters.
In the automotive lamp assembly example, the support frame houses the reflector and the bulb on a pivotable mounting to allow the aim of the light to be adjusted using the adjuster. The lens seals the front of the assembly to protect it from the elements assailing the front end of the vehicle and provides an aerodynamic shape and attractive appearance. The reflector mounts inside the housing on one fixed ball joint and is adjustable horizontally and vertically using adjusters that interface with the reflector through moving ball joints. The moving ball joints are moveable by actuating the adjusters connected to the moving ball joints by a ball stud having a head and a shaft. Another type of automotive headlamp assembly that uses linear actuators is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,282.
As is known in the art, ball studs interface with a socket, typically plastic, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,716. Generally, the sockets are attached to the reflector such that movement of the ball stud effectuates movement of the reflector. For example, the socket is attached to a boss with a fastener, the boss having an aperture therein for receiving the fastener. Conventional sockets are secured to the reflector of the headlamp by either screwing the socket into the reflector by placing a screw through a screw hole in the reflector, like that in U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,868, or can be pushed into a through hole in the reflector and secured using tabs or panels which spring outward and “snap-fit” into the reflector hole, like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,716. Another conventional socket like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,223 is pushed into a blind hole and uses deformable fins to hold the socket inside by friction.
While one possible application of the present invention is in headlamp assemblies, other applications are possible and references to use in a headlamp assembly should not be deemed to limit the application of the present invention. Connectors such as that contemplated in the present invention could be used in many applications where a boss is provided, such as securing a shaft of an object in place or securing wiring in place. Such uses may be in fields including, but not limited to, automotive, aerospace, large electronics, or in various other applications.
Several problems exist with installation of conventional connectors. For those requiring that the connector be screwed in, an additional assembly task is required by the manufacturer to place the screw into the connector, and, in the example of a headlamp assembly, each socket must be individually screwed into each reflector during assembly. This requires extra time and cost in both manufacturing and installation. Conventional snap-in connectors also have a disadvantage in that a through hole is required for the snap fit fingers to work. Snap fit designs do not work in blind holes since a ledge inside the hole is needed for the snap feature. However, blind holes are often preferred over through holes for ease of manufacturing and tool design and maintenance. Through holes require the reflector molding tool to have a parting line surface within the through hole and often require the use of tool side action as well in order to mold the reflector. This adds complexity and cost to the tool design and construction. Also, added tool maintenance and quality control expense of the parting line surface is needed to prevent flash. Prior connector designs that are pushed into blind holes either have inadequate retention to prevent accidental pull out or require a very high force to install into the hole.
Accordingly, the need exists for a connector which can be inserted into a blind hole. A need also exists for a connector which can be inserted into a boss fairly easily by hand without the extra force of a tool. A need also exists for a connector that resists accidental pull-out from the boss. It is also desirable that such a connector be easily and cost-effectively manufactured and installed, and also that it can be used with any number of different types and sizes of ball studs, shafts, wiring, or other objects.